Peace and Renewal
by LadyJet2
Summary: Sequel to Forgiveness and Peace! by popular demand or the demand of one The sequel to F&P. Hope you enjoy! :D


Title: SD Gundam Force – Peace and Renewal

Author: LadyJet2

Summery: Sequel to Forgiveness and Peace. Deed is given a not so soft kick in the aft after his actions in the court of the Princess.

Rating: PG

Pairings: Baku/Zero, Deed/Princess Rele

Warnings: Angst

Author's note: At the request of a reviewer, I decided to write a sequel, even though Forgiveness and Peace was meant to be a one shot. Deed needs more love, less angst at times. Please review! I love reviews! Also, I tried my best to keep Rele in character. Tried.

Disclaimer: SD Gundam Force and all it's characters are owned by Bandai. Used without permission. Please don't sue! I'm a poor college student!

"Baka!" a voice cried forcing it's way through his peaceful darkness.

"Stay quiet. He still needs his rest," another voice said softly nearby.

"But he's still an idiot. Why would he think taking his life would atone for his sins? He's already been forgiven…" the first said. He frowned slightly, the voices beginning to sound familiar, and faces were beginning to match up to the voices.

"He's always tried to pay far more than needed. It's just the way he's always been. I'm just glad that we were able to stop the bleeding." He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the stone ceiling above him. He looked over, seeing a fuzzy blue helmet at his side, alongside a red and white one. As his vision cleared, he looked right at Zero.

"Why…?" he asked, his voice weak and rough. Zero looked at him and held his hand.

"Don't speak, Deed. You did some real damage to your neck." Deed swallowed painfully and took a breath.

"Why did you save me…?" he asked looking at the blue and white knight. Baku glared at him and sighed.

"Because you're an idiot. You've been forgiven! Why did you try to kill yourself?! You said it yourself that it wouldn't bring them back!" Zero gave his love a glare and sighed turning back to Deed.

"Although he didn't exactly say it in the same words as I would, I agree with Baku. Princess Rele loves you, she wants you to come back and become a Knight." Deed frowned and went to turn his head, stopping as pain shot through his neck.

"But I'm not trusted," he whispered. Zero sighed and shook his head.

"I trust you, and the Princess does as well. Even Baku trusts you."

"Only because you do," Bakunetsumaru muttered. Deed couldn't help but smile at that.

"You two fit each other," he said softly smiling slightly. "I just…don't know if I could come back…"

"Of course you could. The past is the past, it can be left in shadow and erased, you can do more for Rock, Battle and Nataku's memory if you help to rebuild." Zero smiled at him and Deed nodded very slightly, conceding to his best friend.

"True…" Deed sighed, a rasping sound coming from his damaged area in his neck.

"Here," Zero said putting his hand over Deed's neck and whispering a spell. A blue glow came from his hand and Deed could feel some healing taking place. Removing his hand Zero smiled at him. "How's that?" Deed smiled and swallowed, not in as much pain.

"Much better, thank you, Zero." Deed closed his eyes and tried to relax, only to open them a second later when the door to his room was opened.

"Sir Zero, has Deed awakened?" Deed blinked and tried to sit up hearing the Princess's voice.

"Princess…" The Princess had a far simpler dress on but still had her hair braided in the tight buns on the sides of her head. The Princess stared at him before going over to his bedside. Glaring slightly, with tears in her eyes, the Princess slapped him across the cheek. Deed gaped, and stared, his jaw hanging loosely, his hand holding his bruised cheek.

"How could you…? Are you that selfish?!" she cried sulking. "I offer you a chance to return and then go and try to kill yourself!? I can't believe you would do that." Deed swallows and reached for her hand feeling horrible.

"Princess, I…I'm sorry. I just…" Rele sighed and took his hand sitting down in a chair.

"It's okay Deed. Just promise me that you'll turn a new leaf, and become a knight again. It would make me very happy, Deed." Zero smiled watching as Princess Rele and Deed spoke. Rele cared a lot for the Gundams she had grown up around, but always held a special place in her heart for Deed.

"If that is your wish, my Princess." Deed smiled slightly. Rele smiled at him holding his hand warmly.

"It is. You and Zero have always been there for me, especially you Deed, and I don't know what I would do if you left me. You are my closest friend, and…" Rele swallowed and looked away blushing. Zero and Baku exchanged a confused look and waited. Deed slowly sat up, winching slightly and gently lifted her chin.

"Princess?" he asked, his heart clenching slightly. Rele looked at him, tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Deed." Deed gasped and embraced her back, his emotions fluttering happily.

"Princess…I…I don't know what to say…"

"It's all right." Rele broke the hug and cleared her eyes with a handkerchief smiling at him. Zero and Baku smiled glad for both the Princess and Deed. Baku leaned over and smiled.

"Maybe now she won't be as bratty…" he said in Arkian tongue. Zero glared and elbowed him, having been taught Ark's language by Baku and his family.

"Hush, Baku," he hissed back. Deed looked at them and chuckled.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your ceremony, Zero." The blue and white knight shrugged.

"It's all right, to tell the truth, that armor was way too heavy…" Rele gave Zero a look and harrumphed.

"If that's the way you feel about that royal armor, then maybe you should give it back." Zero swallowed and shook his head.

"N-no! That's not what I meant, Princess! Honest!" Rele and Zero continued their argument, Deed not taking a stance, allowing the woman he loved and lived for defend herself. Outside, three Mmns watched in humor.

"Well, I guess he turned himself around…" the one said, his spiritual form taking on that of Rock. The other two nodded, resembling Nataku and Battle.

"And with finally being with Relehimana, I think that they'll balance each other out," Battle said putting his hands behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankle.

"Good, I don't want to have to keep looking out for those three…" Nataku said relaxing and flexing his original arm. Battle and Rock looked at the other and smiled.

"I thought you said you were going to re-incarnate like all Musha," Rock said with a smile. Nataku blinked and shrugged.

"Someone had to kick his butt into shape…" Nataku muttered.

"You're not going to re-incarnate yet, huh?" Battle asked. The Musha Knight gave his companions a look and sulked.

"Not yet, unless the DaiShogun himself comes to take me back, I can't help but watch over these two runts. Besides, same with you two huh?" The other two looked at each other and nodded. Re-incarnation was an option for Knight Gundams, usually building back up to Knight Gundam from simple spiritual animals.

"Yeah, besides…it's fun to freak out Baku…" Rock smiled and went through the window and sat himself upon Bakunetsumaru's head, causing Rele, Zero and Deed along with Nataku and Battle laugh at Bakunetsumaru's freak out.


End file.
